The Ridiculous, Unwritten Rules of Highschool
by Vampy.rEVOLution666
Summary: They'd been friends since before they could walk. He was her first kiss. They loved each other and yet the unwritten rules of highschool drove them apart. Austin Moon, the popular badboy needs Ally Dawson, his longtime, nextdoor neighbour and ex-bestfriend to tutor him in order for him not to get thrown off the basketball team. Can they set aside their differences? R&R 4 A&A
1. Chapter 1

**_An/: I hope you all don't mind but I used the basis of a sex scene from another fic I wrote for this fic because of timing issues but what the fuck right, you can't plagiarise your own work :D Enjoy Auslly fans..._**

**The Ridiculous, Unwritten Rules of Highschool**

**_An Austin &amp; Ally FanFiction_**

**Chapter 1**

_Beep, beep, beep!_

A low groan was heard from among a tangle of twisted bed sheets, from somewhere below the crumpled up mass, a reluctant arm was stretched out towards the bedside table. The person's hand proceeded to slam down on to their alarm clock, silencing the noise which could only be described as an unwanted, annoying reminder of the day ahead. Just like any other dreaded Monday morning...it was time for school.

...

Ally Dawson reluctantly sat up and ran her fingers, tipped with chipped, black nail polish through her unruly mass of caramel-brown curls. After rubbing her face, removing the sleep from her eyes, she gazed around her small bedroom...it was exactly as she had left it last night. Clothes were strewn about the floor, study guides and class notes covered her desk and in the corner of her room the vinyl that she had fallen asleep listening to last night was left spinning on the turntable. The muffled crackle that was made by the speakers was comforting but nevertheless Ally stumbled out of bed, stretching in the process before turning it off.

After stumbling over to her desk she began to rummage around for a specific piece of crumpled up paper. Eventually seeing it wedged between her psychology text and her laptop, she grabbed it and left her room for breakfast.

Downstairs her father was sat at the kitchen counter, pouring himself a steaming cup of black coffee, just like any other morning.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Morning, sweetheart. Coffee?"

"Do you even have to ask, dad?" I smiled, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Dad passed over my regular morning pick-me-up in a mug that he always insisted that I used. It was the one I'd made in kindergarten for fathers' day before I'd ever experienced the joys of Arts &amp; Crafts Camp. The horribly made and messily painted mug with the wonky handle was as ugly as the things it reminded me of. It was just one of the many things in my regular, day-to-day life that made me think of people that I had no interest in acknowledging. Like most dads, he was totally oblivious to any hints I may have made regarding my hatred for the clay item but I loved him anyway and I eventually just learned to live with the thing...to Lester Dawson, the grotesque piece of crockery was a sweet memento of his only daughter's childhood. "Thank you." I said politely through a tight lipped smile and sipped the hot drink nevertheless. "Dad, will you sign this?" I asked as I slid the crinkled piece of paper across the wooden surface towards him.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"It's a permission form for the museum trip next week." I explained for the hundredth time, through a yawn. "Ms. Mullens said it had to be returned today."

"Here." He said, returning the signed form to me. "You should go change or you'll miss the bus. I'm going to get the paper and then I'm off to Sonic Boom."

"Yeah." I nodded and went back upstairs to get ready for school, taking the ugly mug with me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Stepping out onto the front porch, closing the door behind me, I swung my school bag over my shoulder and began to walk down the few steps to the front path but something I saw forced me to pause midway.

_Oh, crap!_

Lester Dawson was leaning against the fence to the right of their front lawn, paper in hand, talking to their long time neighbour. Reluctantly, Ally walked over to where the two adults were smiling and chatting.

"Good morning, Mrs Moon." I smiled sincerely..._the adults weren't what I was worried about._

"For god's sake Ally...how many times do I have to ask you to call me Mimi?" She scalded me, jokingly.

"Sorry Mimi." I smiled. _It really is such a same._ "How have you been?"

"Good thanks sweetheart but see this Lester! This is what I was talking about. We have been neighbours since before the kids were out of diapers and yet we hardly ever see each other anymore...not since the kids started highschool, anyway. We've resulted to asking questions like 'How have you been?' over the front yard fence...you two should come over for supper some time." She smiled, hopefully. "What are you doing next Friday?"

Ally was convinced that her father was just about to get her stuck into something that she'd rather never do.

"Oh, Mimi that would be love..." He began.

"Umm, dad. Next Friday it the museum at midnight trip with Ms. Mullen...you signed the permission form this morning?!" She smiled weakly...grateful that there was something else that she was doing.

"That's what I signed?" Ally and Mimi bother laughed. "I guess I should pay more attention to things."

"You think dad?" I smiled.

"Ally, what's this trip?...it sounds very interesting." Mrs. Moon asked.

"Umm...the whole class is supposed to being staying at the Miami Museum of Science and Planetarium next Friday over night, somehow the school managed to arrange it. Not many people can say they've slept in a museum...it should be good." Ally grinned, the studious person in her just shined when she spoke about it.

"Odd. Austin hasn't mentioned it...that boy! I swear sometimes his head isn't screwed on properly when he's thinking about anything other than music or basketball..." Mimi laughed and at that moment, the door behind Mrs. Moon swung open and her son swaggered down the steps, complete with a leather jacket and black Ray-Bans to match.

"Fucking hell." Ally muttered under her breath.

_There it was. The giant thorn in my side that I was desperately trying to avoid. _

_He had been my neighbour for roughly sixteen years. We had gone to school together since then. He used to be my best friend. He was the first boy I ever kissed and presently...the prick was the very bane of my existence. And does he have to really look like that?! _

_I swear wherever he goes it looks like there a giant industrial fan in front of him, blowing his hair all sexy like and it's as if everything goes in slow-motion as well. The way girls at school fall at the bastards feet...ugh!...god it sickens me! _

I could tell when he saw me because he faltered in his step and his face was blank but in seconds it was gone and the mask was up.

"Mr. Dawson! How have you been sir?" He grinned, walking over towards us.

"Yeah, yeah, don't give me that cheek!" Lester grinned. "Sir...pfft! How's basketball going?"

"Ahh...as awesome as ever...I really think the teams gonna win state this year."

_How the fuck does he do it? As I sat there and watch my father and this boy that has tormented me every day for the last four years talk as if they didn't have a care in the world, I was struggling not to burn a whole in the dumb jocks face with the glare I was giving him. _

"You ok, Alligator?" Austin asked with faux concern.

"Huh, what?" I was brought out of my own world and realised it was the first time he was actually addressing me.

"I said are you ok. You look kind of mad." The prick said, daring to look me directly in the eyes.

"Oh what, no I'm fine, thanks." I smiled as sweetly as possible, gazing back into those deep pools of chocolate. "I was just thinking." He forced a smile back. _Well at least our parents were convinced._

"Austin, what is all this I hear from Ally about the overnight stay at the museum?" Mimi looked at her son sternly.

"Urghh. Mmm...I meant to tell you about that." He said, caught off guard.

"Mmhhh. Of course you did," He wasn't as convincing that time. "Well it's a good job Ally here mentioned it or else you would have missed yet another thing that goes towards your final grade."

"Hmm yep, thank you so much Ally." Austin said, looking at me. _I could tell he was pissed._ "What would I do without you?" _If looks could kill..._

"I'll call the school and let them know that I give my permission because I think it's pretty safe to say that you probably lost the form, yes?" Mimi smiled.

"It's safe to say that, yes. Remind me and I'll get you something at lunch to say thank you, Ally." _Well that doesn't sounds good. Austin Monica Moon does not buy me lunch...not since I was about twelve anyway._

"Great." I said as the school bus pulled up outside our houses.

"Oh lord, is that the time? I have to go to work, bye everyone." My dad said, marching over to his car.

"Bye, Lester." "Bye dad."

"You too should go too, I'll see you later." I smiled at Mimi and went to get on the school bus.

"Bye, mom." Austin said as he received an unwanted kiss on the cheek from his mother.

As soon as the yellow bus drove around the corner and out of sight of Mrs. Moon it was a whole other story.

"What the fuck was that, dork?!" The prick yelled at me.

"I'm sorry that your mother wanted to talk to me but you should be grateful...really."

"Grateful! Gratefully that now I have to go to some boring museum on a Friday night with everyone else rather than going to a Zaliens convention with Dez?!. You really are a geek Dawson."

"Believe it or not the alternative was much much worse _Moon_!" I glared at him. "I just got you out of having to partake in a sit down meal with your parents and me and my dad. You're very fucking welcome. Ugh...prick!"

"What the...just because you might get horny over funky old books and stuff that's been dead for a gazillion years doesn't mean that I do! There were better ways for me to get out of going to dinner bitch!..Jeez! I thought you were supposed to be smart."

"Just fuck off, Austin."

"Gladly skank!" He said moving toward the back of the bus as far away from me as possible.

_School hasn't even started yet and the douche is making my day miserable and to make matters worse first period is history...I have to sit next to him._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Ring!_

The school bell rang, signalling that it was time for lunch. First period had been a gruelling fifty minutes for sure. It was the only class where I had to put up with the git being in such close proximity and he glared daggers at me practically the whole lesson after he was done knocking over my pencil case and folders or flicking me with bits of paper of course..._sometimes I wonder how I get any work done at all_.

Despite the school bad boy's incessant pestering, I did manage to see that everyone handed in their permission forms for the museum trip and Ms. Mullens gave us a quick briefing on what we would need to bring and what our itinerary would be before continuing with our lesson on world war two medical history. After that I'd had psychology, English, music and now it was lunch.

Whilst walking to the cafeteria I ran into my best friend, Trish.

"Sup bitch!" She grinned.

"Ha. Hey yourself, whore." I smiled.

"Urr, exsqueeze me?" She feigned being insulted. "We prefer the term skanky hos, thank you very much." We both laughed. "So what happened to you this morning...you looked pissed in form. Did that rash come back?" She grinned, walking beside me to lunch.

"Funny -_- ...my dad almost accepted a dinner invitation from the Moon household this morning."

"Haha...what?! How'd he swing that one?!"

"Mimi was complaining about how we don't see enough of each other anymore."

"What did you say? I don't understand why you and Austin even continue to put up this charade of still being best buddies...it's utter crap."

"Well what the fuck am I supposed to say? Oh sorry Mrs. Moon, you're a wonderful woman, don't get me wrong but we won't be able to make dinner as for the last four years your son has been a complete and utter shit-faced, no good fucker to me...all due to the ridiculous, unwritten guideline on how to be popular in highschool. He may be a little fucker but at least the kid is on the basketball team along with all the other Neanderthals in our school. Go Manatees! Whooooh!" I finished sarcastically.

"Well...honestly that sounded pretty good to me." Trish grinned.

"Yeah...I think I've been spending too much time with you, Trish but anyway...now you know who is pissed at me because I unintentionally informed his mom of the upcoming history trip to get out of the dinner plans and it seemed that the shit wasn't planning on attending...but now his mom knows...so he is going...and I'm in the shit." I began to ramble.

"Whow. That's a lot to happen before 8:30 on a Monday morning." Trish exhaled slowly.

"You're telling me!" I laughed as we sat down at a free table and began to unpack our lunch.

Just as I was about to take a bite of my pickle sandwich a sloppy, warm mess came flying out of nowhere, hitting me smack bang on the chest.

"Huuuuh! What the fuck..." Both me and Trish gasped.

"Shit. Fucking hell!" I kept cursing looking for the culprit, when my eyes eventually caught sight of the famously, unmistakable flash of blonde hair that was attached to the tall, dark, handsome thorn to my side. I glared as his strong frame began sauntering over towards me. "You..." I spat.

"I told you, I'd buy you lunch Alligator." He said, innocently, tilting his head to the side. "I just really wanted to say thank you...so much." He laughed, it was echoed by other around us. The most hysterical laughs could be heard coming from directly behind Austin...from the rest of the sports team and those incessant whiny cheerleaders, two of which were guys_...a tall red head and a...cowboy?_

I glared menacingly at him.

"Ugh, oh no. Ally...what happened...I think you spilt some...you should have really been more careful, I think marinara sauce stains..." He winced looking down at my white top. "I didn't know you were such a clutz." He smiled maliciously.

"Ally..." Trish said my name cautiously and before I knew it my eyes glazed over. "Let's go get cleaned up."

"Urr yeah right." I turned away to leave with my friend but quickly changed my mind. " Umm, Austin?" For a moment he looked surprised before speaking.

"You called, dorkenstein?"

"Thanks for lunch." Trish grinned and followed me out of the dining hall and into the girls' changing rooms. Austin looked uncomfortable with what just happened but turned around to his group of loyal ass-kissers and laughed it off anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN/: Sorry about this everyone...something went wrong so I have to repost the chapters :/ oops :) x remember to please review each chapter...I'd love to know what you all think. **_

**Chapter 4**

"How the dickwad doesn't get suspended for these things I will never know." Trish complained

"Are you kidding? The whole team has every faculty member firmly grasped by the balls. Sports produces results...wins...they get the school money. If the school was to exclude their best player and the team captain the school would get jack all. Understand?" I rambled.

"Yes. I get it but it's so fucking unfair." Trish said, grabbing me a change of clothes from her locker and handing them over.

"Thanks." I smiled weakly, leaning of the sink to get sauce off of my forehead and out of my hair.

...

I walked out the changing rooms with Trish and it was just coming to the end of lunch.

"I hope you weren't too hungry." I said, eyebrows raised. "I don't think we'll be eating today."

"Urgghhh! Why?! Why is it that the day you get marinara sauce thrown at you, causing us to miss important eating time, is the day we have double math in the afternoon. I don't think I'll make it through any of Mr. Jefferys lectures whether it be on special triangles, binomials thingies or Soc-Cah-Whatsits without proper sustenance and a full belly! Trish moaned. I laughed.

"Come on." I said dragging her towards room 109 for math.

...

_I hate to admit it but Trish was right. I generally enjoy math but a double period of it with a rumbling stomach was not a good combination. Then again, on the plus side, this was one of the few lessons where Austin seemed to shut up all together and slink to the back of the class...I usually barely even notice him until he barges past me, with a firm chest, on his way out the door. But not today though..._

_Ring!_

It was the end of school and I was just about to leave when Mr. Jefferys up and stopped me.

"Ally, could I have a moment please..." Nodding, I waited for everyone else to leave, saying 'See you tomorrow' to Trish as she left. Once the classroom had cleared I noticed that I wasn't the only one who had remained behind.

"Ally, I would like for you to tutor Austin here." I was gobsmacked, I looked at Austin. He said nothing, only breathed out through his nose rather heavily, flaring his nostrils.

"Umm, Mr. Jefferys, sir, I really don't think that's..."

"Look, I know it will be a lot of work but you are one of my most capable students and it is my understanding that you two are neighbours so getting together to arrange study sessions shouldn't be too complicated."

"Umm..."

"Mr. Moon here, was very adamant that he did not need the help but his test scores tell me otherwise and he needs a passing grade in my class by the end of this semester or he will be removed from the basketball team. Do you understand Miss. Dawson? Extra credit will be granted where it's due of course." I couldn't do anything other than nod, my jaw hung open.

"Good, well there is nothing left to say other than that we'll review in a few weeks to see how everything is going." He concluded and gestured for us both to leave the classroom.

...

Silence. We didn't say anything to each other and then all of a sudden his royal highness stormed off towards the front entrance, slamming a strong fist against a group of lockers as he fled. Eventually I followed, still unable to really comprehend what just happened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I unlocked the door to my home and went straight upstairs, collapsed onto my unmade bed and groaned into my pillow. _What the fuck just happened? _ I stood up put on some music and began to undress to get changed for bed even though it was only 4 o'clock.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

_Brilliant. Absolutely fucking brilliant._

I groaned as the hot shower beat down onto my sore shoulders. After Mr. Jefferys delivered the wonderful news I was furious...I was furious when he refused to pass me and said that he was assigning me a tutor in the first place...I can't even begin to describe how angry it made when I found out who he had planned to tutor me. I took it out on one of the school punching bags in the gym before jogging all the way home with aching muscles.

The hot water felt great against my back and I relished in the cool air that hardened my nipples when I stepped out the shower, wrapping a towel low around my waist.

Walking into my bedroom, I stopped to gaze in the mirror running a hand down my front. _I looked good and I knew it._ I smirked.

...

It was still quite warm in his bedroom after the shower so Austin. Walked over towards his window to let in some fresh air but as he did so something very interesting caught his eye just across the fence.

Not too far away a barely dressed Ally Dawson was dancing to something that he couldn't make out but he knew it sounded familiar. She was wearing underwear and that oversized gym shirt that she seemed to have changed into after his little stunt in the cafeteria today. He smirked but it didn't last for long as his eyes widened at what he saw before him.

Blissfully unaware that anyone was watching, Ally continued to dance to one of her favourite songs, still undressing to change into her pyjamas. Slowly she removed the t-shirt she was wearing whilst gracefully swaying her hips, smiling and humming along to the slow beat of the ballad.

Austin's breath hitched and all together he completely forgot who he was watching strip as the only thing he seemed to be fully aware of was the familiar twitch of his pelvis below the towel line that was getting dangerously looser by the second.

By this point Ally had moved on to running her fingers through her dark hair and holding her arms above her head as she swayed in a sultry manner to the heavy beat.

"Fuck." Austin breathed and audibly swallowed.

Next he watched as she ran her hands down her flat stomach, slowly pivoting in a circle, gyrating her hips simultaneously. As she did this, Austin's right hand too, follow droplets of water down his chest, tracing the dents of his abs, eventually coming to rest above the soft cotton swung around his hips and he couldn't help but squeeze his balls, relieving a bit of tension as he watched, mesmerized as the girl...no woman he'd know since he was two years old removed her bra and stood in only a pair of black lace knickers, dancing like she hadn't a care in the world. _Dancing like the most gracious goddess in the world..._

His fantasy world was quickly shattered as the front door opened and the sound of his mom letting him know that she was home greeted his ears. He looked away for just a second to call back down to him mom and by the time he looked back...the moment was over. The song had ended and his Ally has changed into a different oversized t-shirt and eventually walked out of his line of sight.

"Holy shit." _Did that just happen?! Ally Dawson?! When did she... Umm... I can't believe I just almost jerked off to... Gross...Uhuh...no fucking way... But then again, perhaps tutoring might not be so bad after all._

**_AN/: I'm begging for some reviews here guys...help me out and there'll be more of the story to come. Does a deal sound good? Let's say...if we get the story up to 15 reviews...I'll post chapter 6! :D Is that reasonable? xx and also don't tell anyone but even if I get no reviews I'll still post the next chapter anyway ;D x stay with me and keep reading x_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN/: WHAT!? What is that I hear about there being 15 reviews? :D hehe You guys are incredible as Austin &amp; Ally are together and as promised, in return for your kind words, here is chapter 6...**_

**Chapter 6**

The next day just got weirder. Ally, cornered me in a corridor at school and I barely managed to focus on what she was saying and not look at her tits. Up close they looked even more impressive than they did with her dancing all sexy like. _I think I want to fuck you, Ally..._

"When do you want to do it then?" She almost nearly yelled at me.

"Huh, what?" _Did I say that out loud?!_

"Tutoring, dipshit!"

"Oh right, I dunno. Let's just get this over with...I'll come round yours tonight after school." I began to walk away but before I did, I came to my senses. "And not a word about this to anyone, do you hear me Dawson?! Not a fucking word." I growled, threateningly and then carried on like nothing had happened.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

For fuck sake, this is going to be hard, I sighed almost giving up before I'd even started.

"Hey you." Trish bounced up to me. "Why so glum chum?" She asked and I couldn't help but smile.

"I have to tutor it in maths."

"Huh?"

"Austin, he's failing...Mr. Jefferys is making me tutor him." I explained sadly.

"Ahh, shit babe I'm so sorry. And you have to do it?"

"It looks that way."

"See you should be more like me and be dumber. Being a smart ass just gets you into all kinds of shit." She smiled. "Look on the bright side..."

"There's a bright side to tutoring someone who despises you and throws marinara sauce on you for their own sick pleasure?" I asked deadpanned.

"Yep...he is one saucy specimen."

"Trish!"

"What?! _Saucy_...get it?!" She grinned. "Ok, look...the guy may be and ass but he is one _fine_ piece of ass!" She grinned, I wasn't amused.

"You're unbelievable." I said, walking to English.

"So you're saying he's not totally gorgeous?"

"I didn't say that."

"See, you think he's hot too..."

"I didn't say that."

"_You love him. You want kiss him. You want to touch him. You want to fu..._"

"Trish!" I hushed preventing the insane song from going on any longer.

"Yes?" She asked as if nothing had happened.

"Seriously?"

"What? The way I see it is that you liked him once, you can like him again." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yes but he wasn't a sleazy bastard when we were thirteen...he changed Trish."

"So change the douchebag back into the guy that gave you your first kiss Ally." She said seriously. "I was friends with both of you two then as well remember? You might have been young but you grew up together, you spent every waking moment together and at the end of the day you were crazy for each other." I didn't say a word but inside my heart ached. "That doesn't all go away because of the ridiculous ways of highschool. Just take a chance and I give you permission to punch me in the face if it all goes wrong, ok?" Trish grinned.

"You always do know how to make me feel better." I smiled, gratefully.

"So?" She looked at me expectantly.

"So...I will give him a chance."

"Yay!"

"Wait, don't get too excited...I will give him a chance with the tutoring business...I think it's a bit farfetched to think that he'll turn back into the boy I fell in love with...sorry to sound awfully cheesy Trish but I don't see that happening anytime soon or at all really."

"Fine, suit yourself. Ruin my dreams of a real life happy ending." She fake sniffed and wiped away nonexistent tears. I laughed.

"Come on drama queen, we're late and I think you'll be disappoint for once."

"Disappointed about being late? Ally, do you know me at all woman?"

"We're doing Romeo and Juliet today..." I smirked.

"For real!?"

"Yes...come on." I said dragging her through the empty corridors.

_**AN/:**_ **_To answer a few questions, there will be a FLASHBACK at some point giving you guys a bit of insight into Auslly's past but for now that's all folks! What do you guys say to getting this story up to 25 reviews before I post the next chapter? ...you were amazing at hitting the last target, I know you can do it again :) x Review x_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN/: You guys have been amazing and once again, in return for your incredible reviews...here is chapter 7! Enjoy x **_

**Chapter 7** (Link to the song: www. youtube watch?v=ntQowgPy0CA just remove the gaps and add dot com forward slash after youtube when you put it in the address bar)

"I still don't get it."

"Ahh, jesus christ...you're hopeless. Are you even trying?"

"Maybe you're just a shitty tutor...did you ever think about that?!" Austin retaliated shoving the text books in front of him towards the end of Ally's bed and leaned back to rest on the headboard. They had been at it for a few hours by now and they hadn't got very far.

Sighing, Ally stood up from where she was seated at her desk and walked over to put on her record player and the song that Austin had heard the other day began to play.

"Do you want a drink?" She asked.

"Sure." He said, nodding.

...

**Austin's P.O.V.**

Once Ally had left the room, I quickly made my way over to the record player. I couldn't believe it...this was the last song that had been played the night of the middle school dance 4 years ago. I smiled at the memory.

#Start FLASHBACK

"Can I have this dance?" He whispered as a slow R&amp;B song came on through the speakers.

The girl with gorgeous brown curls smiled and shyly looked up at her handsome best friend.

"I'll probably step on your feet." She said, smiling.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." He returned the smile. "Come on, Ally." He told her whilst placing his strong hand on the small of her back and guiding her to the middle of the dance floor where other young tweens were dancing in the typical stance were the girls hands were on the boys shoulders and his were on her hips.

When Austin began to slowly twirl around with Ally under the cheap and tacky disco ball though, her arms were slung around his neck and his were wrapped tightly around the back of her waist, pulling her against him.

"We'll take it slow and I promise you won't step on my feet, how does that sound?" He whispered into the girl's ear, rocking back and forth among the twinkling lights slowly to the music.

"I trust you. I don't trust my feet but I trust you." She smiled, lifting her head up from her chest to gaze at him for a moment before placing it back down. Hearing this, Austin tightened his grip slightly, bringing his best friend closer to him and he couldn't lie...

It was one of the most amazing feelings in the world...and so he rested a finger below the girls chin to tilt her head backwards and he just gave himself a few seconds to marvel at the sight before him, noticing the specks of glitter that rested on her cheeks before kissing her sweetly.

And she kissed him back.

#End FLASHBACK

**Ally's P.O.V.**

As I was pouring myself and Austin a glass of coke, the front door opened, looking out of the kitchen I saw that my dad had come home from work.

"Hey."

"Hey, pumpkin." He smiled, and seeing the two glasses he asked me, "Is Trish here?"

"Oh, what...umm no, I'm helping Austin with some homework." I smiled.

"Oh, that's nice...I can't remember the last time the boy was here." _I can._ I thought sombrely.

"Are you expecting someone?" I asked, seeing a bunch of flowers on the counter next to my dad's briefcase.

"No, but I am going out...Urr...I have a date actually." He said cautiously.

"A date?"

"Yeah...are you ok with that? Now I think about it I probably should have talked to you about it before but it all just sort of happened. I met her today." He smiled weakly.

"Dad...honestly I think it's great." I smiled._ It was about time that he started dating again, there had been a few dates here and there but no serious relationship since mom up and left. _

Dad returned my smile.

"When are you leaving?"

"In about 20 minutes actually. I was just going to jump in the shower and then I was going to head off. Will you be alright?"

"Dad...I'm eighteen...I think I'll manage." I grinned. "Have fun...and I won't wait up." I laughed.

"Funny." He smiled. "Here's 20 bucks for pizza. I know he lives just next door but Austin is welcome to stay if he likes...on the couch mind you."

"Dad!?" I looked appalled. "Seriously?!" He just found himself very amusing. "Go shower...thanks for the money." I smiled and went back upstairs.

**...**

"Here." I said handing him over his coke.

"Thanks."

"Dad sprung for pizza if you're interested?" I asked, flashing him the 20.

"Do I have to do anymore trigonometry?" He whined.

"Ha. No. I think we've bother endured enough torture for one night."

"Then in that case yes...I don't say no to free food."

It was awkward and yet it wasn't. Seeing him here just reminded me of stuff and for a second I'd find myself forgetting how mean he'd been the last four years.

"Great." I said plonking myself down on the bed next to him and picking up my phone to dial the pizza place. "What do you want?"

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"Urgh...I could murder at meat feast." I said without thinking...

"And mini pancakes for dessert?" She asked.

"Ha. Yeah...of course." _She knows me too well._

Sitting beside her I could feel how soft her skin was as her arm brushed against mine. Blurring out the sound of her conversation with the pizza guy I concentrated on the rise and falls of her chest as she breathed steadily. Her dark skin was flawless...it always had been. The long chain that hung round her neck was the one her dad had given her for her 13th birthday from what I could remember...it just simply said _Ally_ in gold, curly letters and the delicate piece of jewellery just looked beautiful as it rested perfectly in the valley between her breasts, just about the top of her grey tank top. _Why was her lips moving?_

"Huh?"

"I said did you want garlic or barbeque dip? Are you ok?" _Shit._

"Urr, yeah of course. Garlic please."

As she finished ordering I thought to myself how beautiful she was and struggled to remember why I was such an ass to her all the time. _What do I have to lose? ...besides my dignity._

"Ally?"

"Yeah." She looked up at me with her big beautiful eyes after hanging up the phone and once again I tried to desperately remember why I hated this girl so much. For a moment I was lost and I had forgotten to speak...

"Austin?" She brought me back.

"Ally, why aren't we friends anymore?" I blurted out just at the slow song came to an end.

_**AN/: I think Austin is truly having a change of heart! :D x You have all been brilliant, I can't believe it :) x What do you all say to another 10 reviews in exchange for chapter 8 ?! :) x I love you all and I hope you liked the chapter x **_


	8. Chapter 8

**_AN/: You guys are absolutely INSANE! I can't believe I'm about to post 2 chapters in one day because of all your reviews. Please keep this up! I'm loving it :D x So here's chapter 8 :D x_**

**Chapter 8**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

_Well what the hell was I supposed to say to that?_

"You're kidding right?!" I couldn't help but blurt out.

"No. I'm not. We've know each other for so long and just now that song that was playing...it was the one we danced to at our middle school prom and I can't for the life of me remember why I've been such an asshole...I'm so fucking sorry Ally...I'm sorry." He gulped, standing up from the bed and running his hands through his hair.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. _Maybe Trish is a psychic._

"You hate me, Austin."

"You hate me!"

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" I yelled back.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself? You didn't have to tutor me you know." He reasoned.

"Why do you care? You've been a dick to me for the last four years to boost your fucking popularity! What sort of best friend does that?! I am smart and it seemed that cheerleaders and the people whose lives seemed to be perfect didn't take nicely to intelligent people...they made funny of me because I liked math and science Austin!" I slowed my heated rant down to a quite whisper. "What sort of people do that? They made my life miserable...and you helped." I finished as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Ally..." His voice broke and he took a step towards me. "I'm so fucking sorry...I guess you were usually the one to keep me in line and without you there I just...I just flipped."

"So it's my fault?!" I barked out a laugh.

"No. Fuck no." He answered quickly and closed the remaining distance between us with a few short steps. "I'm just saying that you kept me sane, Ally. I think I've just been mad for the last four years and up until now I never realised. So once again, I'm sorry Alligator. I really am." He pleaded with me. I could feel his hot breath on my cheek.

"Austin..." I began but I never got to finish what I was going to say. Tears fell from my eyes and I couldn't seem to stop them.

Gently, the boy from next door raised his hands to catch the falling tears before they could make it too far and began to sooth my cries with calming words. Even when I stopped crying, his eyes never left mine and his thumbs didn't stop rubbing my cheeks until one of them found its way to my lips. The pad of his masculine digit that had been made rough from years of playing the guitar felt hot against my mouth and I saw his eyes drop to where it made contact.

In the end I'm not sure who moved first but the next thing I knew...we were kissing.

_**AN/: Chapter 9 is up next guys and this is were the M rating hits hard...you won't be disappointed :) x I just want to give a shout out to Bolero127, Jessie98 and Kriss for reviewing so much and to Pickles4Pancakes...you only reviewed once but that is an awesome pen name :) x So, since you guys have been so amazing, how about we get the reviews up to 50, it's only 15 more in exchange for numero 9. I hope that's not asking for too much x Stay tuned x **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN/: Louder4Life...yet another awesome reviewer! Thank you so much. For those of you who love a great Raura oneshot...I read an epic one by Louder4Life the other day...all I can say is that it was way hot! Check it out x Pickles4Pancakes...great to hear from you again :D Also thank you so much everyone, 50 reviews is incredible. Now for the good stuff, the chapter with all the dirty details...**_

**Chapter 9**

It was violently passionate. Their lips and teeth smacked together and their tongues fought for dominance. As Ally made a long, loud groan when Austin firmly slid his hand up her stomach and rested it below her right breast he stopped what he was doing...

"Umm, Ally, what about your dad?"

"Oh, what, no...he's long gone...he has a date...it's fine?" She smiled, sliding her fingers into his hair to continue to kiss him.

"Ha. Way'da go, Mr. Dawson." Austin grinned, raising his eyebrows and pulling Ally flush against him once more.

Somehow his finger's found their way underneath the hem of her tank top...

"Can I?" He asked breathlessly and the question wasn't left hanging in the air for too long, all she could do was nod.

She was obviously nervous but after he removed her top she looked at the boy in front of her dead in the eye and reached behind her to unclick the clasp of her bra, letting her soft rounded breasts fall out. Yes, Austin had seen them before. But this was different. There was something desperately erotic about her actually undressing herself only spaces in front of him when she knew that he was watching. He was so close he could practically taste her breasts already.

Austin's mouth was dry. _God, she was gorgeous. _His tongue came out to moisten his lips and there was no doubt in the boy's mind that what he saw in Ally's eyes when he did so was nothing other than hot, raw, need...a fierce lust. _It was fucking sexy. _Austin felt himself grow at just the sight of her and perhaps the excruciating anticipation of what lay ahead of him helped as well.

...

Guardedly, Austin reached a hand up to run a single finger up and down, along the left side of her ribcage, feeling each ridge as he did so. _I don't think I ever realised how small she was, _he thought. The gasp that left Ally's mouth as soon as Austin had touched her naked torso was incredible and it spurred him on to go further.

But that was nothing compared to the moan that she made when his entire, rough, sports-warn palm stroked down her stomach, over her belly button and dipped into the front of her lazy cotton shorts. It was the most glorious sound Austin had ever heard and he could physically feel the heat radiating off of the girl stood in front of him and he could have sworn that he saw he shiver the first time he made physical contact with her clit.

"Huh. Fuck...Austin." She sighed with eyes squeezed shut as her teeth clamp down on her bottom lip. The moan that she made sent him into a frenzy as, what felt like electricity, went running through him, shocking him to his core.

"Ally..." Her name came out as a hoarse whisper. She thought it was the sexiest sound that she had ever heard uttered.

_..._

The boy wanted her. He really, really wanted her. That want however, was nothing compared to the _need_ that he felt in his chest that was compelling him to just take her and never let her go...so that's what he did.

There were no sweet kisses. No talking or praising of the other's technique. No asking for more. Just an emotion, a need so strong that all that needed to be said was told through their bodies, their actions, the way that they touched each other. It was primal. And it was a long time coming...sixteen years to be exact.

...

Austin couldn't take it anymore. It was as if he had been possessed. Ally was picked up so fast that she didn't know what was going on for a moment. She worked it out rather quickly however when she felt Austin crash his lips onto hers once more at such a speed, they could have been seriously bruised. That however, did not stop her in any way, shape or form from responding with such a fierceness and ferocity that matched Austin's passion to as good as he'd give.

Ally's arms immediately flung to Austin's skin tight black t-shirt, pulling it over his head. Their arms wrapped so tightly around each other once the item of clothing had been removed that it was a wonder they could still breathe.

As soon as her firm breasts and rock hard nipples pressed against his impressive pectorals they both produced the most amazing groan. Austin's teeth bit into Ally's bottom lips whilst simultaneously kissing them. As their tongues battled for dominance, neither one giving in and yet both thinking that they would actually willingly give in to the other, Austin's hands started to move up Ally's stomach now after paying considerable attention to her clit. From where his thumbs were once placed on each of her hip bones to the now heated swell of her breasts. Ally gave into Austin's advances on her tongue as one of his thumbs brushed over an especially sensitive nipple. Austin's other hand came up to the back of Ally's head and upper neck, forcing their two bodies, if possible, closer still.

They both needed more and as Ally's dragged her chipped nails down Austin's chest leaving deep red lines, a primitive roar escaped his throat, begging for more...and his Alligator delivered. As forcefully as she could she ripped off Austin's belt, unfastened his jeans and pushed them down over his muscular buttocks at a lightning speed. When Ally caught sight of his full, thick, long, erection, she only wasted a moment to stare up at him with black, lustful eyes before falling to her knees, encasing his length in her hot mouth, swirling her tongue around his dick and then sucking hard.

Austin wailed, at the intense pleasure he was experiencing. He'd had never felt anything like it and wanted Ally to feel the exact same thing and he wanted to be the one to make her feel it.

Regretfully after a time, Austin grasped his princess by the shoulders, pulling her up, only to push her right back against the far wall, directly in front of him. Along the way Austin wasted no time at all ridding her of her jeans. Ally kicked them off and sent them flying onto the record player after they had pooled around her feet.

As soon as Ally's legs were free of the restricting garment, Austin sunk to his knees on the floor before the girl he was currently worshiping. He roughly hiked her knees over his broad shoulders and buried his face deep into her dripping pussy much quicker than he'd even believe himself. He had to taste her. _I want to make her scream._ And he did. Austin revelled in the pain that he felt as Ally dug her nails into his scalp and yanked on his blonde locks, unable to do much more as Austin licked, nipped and sucked Ally towards three rounds of utter bliss. She screamed. Her body convulsed in spasms and bucked and her toes curled when Austin gave her multiple orgasms, one after the other. Her hips rolled into his delicious mouth after each and every time she achieved nirvana.

After the third orgasm Ally's dainty legs were so weak that she could do no more other than slump against her fellow peer, but he didn't mind. He held her up against the wall, one of her knees hooked over either of his elbows. Austin spread her legs wider as he leant against the wall for support and entered into her in one long ram. Ally moaned. _Fuck! _She thought. _He's huge._ Her hands went to the side of Austin's face, firmly pulling his lips towards hers for a heated kiss, hanging on for dear life.

Austin pounded into her over and over and over again, faster and faster, never losing pace. Their breathing was crazy and erratic. You could feel the crackle of electricity in the air as these two kissed. His endurance was phenomenal..._I guess I have basketballl to thank for one thing._ She smirked. Austin started sucking on the pulse point of Ally's neck when he felt her walls start to clench down around his penis, not wanting him to leave her hot space. He knew she was going to cum again, but so was he...one fleeting image of her dancing naked in the window opposite his bedroom sprang into his mind just as he shot his load into his woman's hot, wet cunt.

Austin had exerted himself so much that he was actually wheezing. Somehow he was able to carry Ally over to her bed where they both collapsed, a tangle of limbs, not knowing who was who or what started where, Austin still buried deep inside Ally to the hilt. They made no move to change this as they instantaneously fell asleep, which was unfortunate for the pizza delivery guy who was left standing at the door for half an hour...with no one to take the giant meat feast with extra garlic sauce and mini pancakes for dessert off of his hands.

_**AN/: Did you like it? Let me know x So sorry if this bums you guys out but chapter 9 is looking to be the penultimate chapter for sure, number 10 will be the last but not least x What do you all say to 20 reviews between reading this sentence and getting to read the last chapter? Can we reach 70 reviews? x I know you can do it...I'll be watching fanfiction like a hawk to know exactly when the story hits 70 and I'll post chapter 10 not a second later x ...it was a pleasure writing Austin and Ally and I don't doubt that I will do it again :) x **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN/: I agree that this story was short...but I also kept it sweet. I think it was always going to be this length because of the idea that I had in my head but who knows...I may develop it in the future :) You've been amazing with the reviewing people, especially one amazing Tammz, SHOUTOUT ALERT, who is the reason I'm posting right now...thank you for taking the time to feedback :D x These few words you're about to read are to just nicely tidy up our happy couple's fate x 3, 2, 1, ... the countdown has ended x Here is chapter 10...**_

**Chapter 10** _(A week and a bit later...)_

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"You're unbelievable...I can't believe we just did that!" I whispered. "You're such a bad influence on me." I smiled, gazing up at the stars and constellations above us.

We were at the Miami Museum of Science and Planetarium; it was around 2 in the morning and Austin had convinced me to sneak away from the rest of the group with him and now we found ourselves sat in the middle of the museum's planetarium all alone...watching the star show. His arm was slung around mine and I was currently snuggled up against the boy who I'd know forever. _If this wasn't romantic, I didn't know what was._

"I know...but I'm sure you'll keep me in line." He grinned. "Hey, Alligator?"

"Mmhmm." I mumbled mid-yawn.

"Can I tell you something." He whispered.

"Sure." I smiled up at him as the Big Dipper moved over our heads.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

_I wanted to tell her that I loved her but it was too soon..._

"It's just that...I...I think about you...a lot." I smiled back down at her.

"I think about you before I go to bed and when I wake up, Ally. I realised how much I missed you when we weren't friends and even then...whenever I was a dick to you...you were still someone I thought about everyday...albeit not in the same light as to how I think about you now but even as an 'enemy' you still had a huge effect on me, Ally. And what I think I'm trying to say is that we've got something special, something that I don't ever want to end and I promise I won't mess it up this time. I swear on pancakes, Ally." I finished, grinning.

I wasn't sure if I was imagining it, I wasn't sure if it was real. All I know is that I whispered a few words to him before the man I loved could escape me again.

"Just... come here, Austin." I smiled through happy tears, pulling him down towards me with the front of his shirt...and I kissed, full on the mouth. "I think about you too."

**THE END**

**_AN/: So the chapters were incredibly short but I hope you enjoyed this fic. I started watching Austin &amp; Ally because I've been an R5 fan for years ever since they did a cover of a Justin Bieber song and actually made something by him sound good...I thought it was impossible but those geniuses did it. Austin &amp; Ally is a great show and Ross and Laura have great chemistry, I took it upon myself to write an M rated fic for all the fans out there because I feel that there aren't enough sexy fics for Auslly. xXx Fuck you, Cassidy, Brooke, Kira and Piper...it's the Ally Way or no way at all for Austin I'm afraid...peace out._**

**_Remember to Review this story...reviews are what I live for, please don't let me down you awesome people who love Austin&amp;Ally too...if you don't review I'll have to ZALIEN BRAINSUCK YOU! So are we cool?! :D x love you all x please please please review x _**


End file.
